The Crystal Alchemist
by Raine Fair
Summary: What happens when the Flame Alchemist's daughter returns to Central and meets up with two friends she hasn't seen in six years? What will the ELric brother's do with the addition to their group with that friend? ALxOC EDxWIN ROYxRIZA


Raine: Ok, here's my first attempt at an AlxOc pairing. Also I don't own FMA! Wish I did though! And please no flames. I know there are things that aren't correct in the story, but I'm adding my own twist! Please R&R!

* * *

The Crystal Alchemist looked around the area, looking for a certain blonde haired shorty she had known all her life. As well as what she thought to be a tin can that was the shorty's brother. Her ice grey eyes shining softly as she remembered her childhood friends. Even though one was stuck in a tin can for the rest of his she still loved them dearly. Especially the younger one, no matter what happened to him. She ran her fingers through her hip length black hair and sighed gently.

'_What is taking Edward so long? I may have to resort to the name calling if he doesn't get here in the next five minutes!_' She thought to herself as she finally noticed a blonde haired young man coming her way. What she hadn't expected was the taller blonde just behind him. '_Who is that…_' She thought as she got a better look at the taller one. '_Hottie…!_' She could have sworn her jaw would have dropped to the floor if that were possible. Then she started to shake her head. '_Stop it! You love someone else. Stop thinking about the major cutie!_' She mentally reprimanded herself.

"Hey Raine!" Edward Elric yelled as he ran up to the taller girl. Ed always hated the fact that his younger brother and their best friend were taller than him.

"Hey Ed!" Raine replied. Raine and Ed hugged briefly before Raine returned her gaze to the taller blonde. He stood a good six inches taller than her, and ten inches taller than Ed. Raine and the young man just looked each other over, unsure of what to say. Ed laughed before looking to Raine.

"I should probably tell you who this is, huh Raine?" Ed asked as he smirked. Raine and the other blonde looked at him, Raine glaring.

"Yeah, that would be nice Edward Elric." Raine said, causing the tall male to laugh. Ed looked to his brother and stuck his tongue out at him. "Spit it out shrimp!" Raine said, a little heatedly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A SHRIMP SO SHORT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!?" Ed yelled, seething.

"Calm down brother! You know she didn't mean anything by that. You've known her how long?" The tall blonde asked. Raine's eyes shot wide open as she heard the semi-familiar voice and the way it was said. She had an idea who the tall blonde was, a smiling breaking out across her face.

"Alphonse…is that really you?" Raine asked cautiously. Not sure if it really was him. It had been so long since she had seen him in an actual body, especially a nineteen year old body. Al nodded in his confirmation before being attacked in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Oh my god! I've missed you sooo much Al!" She said smiling, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I've missed feeling your hugs." Al said softly so only she could hear it. It felt good for him to finally be able to feel her touch again. Raine smiled softly. She secretly missed seeing him altogether.

"I missed 'em too Al!" Raine replied as she was let down from the hug. Al saw the tears and grimaced slightly. No woman should cry, especially one as gorgeous as her. He brought his hands to her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey, no crying Rai!" Al said as he looked at her with a mock stern look to his face. He didn't hold it long before laughing, making Raine smile and laugh along.

"I don't mean to Al. But, it's been so long since I've seen any of you! And…well, I just missed you guys sooo much!" She said smiling softly. Al and Ed smiled at her before they both engulfed her in a hug.

"We've missed you too Raine!" The brother's said in unison. When they all detached from each other they smiled and laughed. Ed began heading towards Central with Al and Rain at his side.

"So, I think you should go make your report to the General and then we can head out to dinner and meet up with your cousin." Al said with a smile. Raine looked at him.

"Who is the General now? I heard it's changed, as has the Fuhrer." Raine said. It suddenly clicked to her that Al had said the General and not the Colonel. Why wasn't she reporting to the Colonel anymore? Was it because she was his daughter? Al looked at her and could tell the wheels were turning in her head.

"The General is Mustang. He was promoted a long time ago. And I can never remember the Fuhrer's name." Al said as she looked up at him. "All the alchemists report to the General now instead of the Colonel. And Mustang is thanks to that. He still wanted them to have that familiarity with their superior officer. And he didn't want to add all that extra stuff to Hawkeye with her new position." Al said smiling as he saw he kind of confused her.

"So, Riza is a Colonel now and Dad is a General. This is gonna be interesting. And by the sounds of it…Riza and my Dad may finally be an item." She said with a smile as they entered Central, the first time in six years for Raine, her thoughts drifting to her past. After performing the human transmutation with Ed and Al to revive not only their mother but her own as well, she lost her right leg and her grandmother and cousin replaced it with automail and her father took her to Central for a while until she recovered. After she became an alchemist he had sent her to some far off village to help rebuild it after the Ishbalan war had struck there. And now she was back. Al waved his hand in front of her and snapped her back into reality.

"You're spacing out on us there Rai." He said smiling softly at her.

"Sorry about that. Just thinking about the past and how long it's been since I've stepped foot here." She said as she saw many faces that she recognized. One in particular struck her interest. "Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Last I checked there was no smoking in the building." Raine said as Havoc's head shot up and looked at her.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Havoc asked the burning cigarette remaining in his mouth.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang if you must know. I'm also known as the Crystal Alchemist." Raine said smiling as she watched the cigarette fall from his mouth. Al and Ed couldn't help but laugh. Havoc looked to them and glared. His eyes turned back to him and he saluted her and stood stiff.

"I hadn't realized you had come back, ma'am." Havoc said, a little afraid. He had heard stories of the Crystal Alchemist and if her temper was anything like her father's. You didn't want to mess with her.

"Well, unlike the General, I care whether or not there is smoking in this building. It's disgusting." Raine said as she turned to Ed and Al. She glared at them and they instantly quit laughing. They knew if she got into military mode you didn't mess with her. Especially since she out ranked them. "Continue as you were Havoc. Just, don't let me catch you smoking in the building again, or you'll be pushing papers around for a month." She said before walking off with Ed and Al in tow. Al looked to Havoc sympathetically before quickly following Raine. Raine stopped at the secretary's desk in front of the General's door and noticed the Colonel's markings and then the trademark blonde hair of Riza Hawkeye. She cleared her throat gently, getting the Colonel's attention. She saluted Riza, receiving one in turn.

"Colonel," She said with a nod of her head. "Is the General free to speak?" She asked with a more professional tone to her voice.

"I believe so, but I have to ask who you are beforehand." Riza said looking over the girl.

"Lieutenant Colonel Crystal." Raine replied, deciding to use her state name. Riza's eyes lit up in recognition and Raine held up her hands quickly as Riza turned to let the General know who was there to see him. "Wait! Don't tell him who I am. I want to tell him myself!" Raine said, receiving a nod from Riza. Riza knocked on the door and stepped into the office, shutting the door lightly.

"Roy, there's an alchemist that would like to step in and speak with you." Riza said as she looked at her fiancée. Roy looked at her quizzically.

"Who is it?" He asked, highly curious as to which alchemist wanted to speak with him.

"She requested that I not tell you. She said she'd rather tell you herself." Riza said smiling softly at him.

"Very well! Send her in." Roy said as she turned and returned to where Raine stood.

"He'll see you now, hun." Riza said with a smile.

"Thank you." Raine said smiling at Riza. "I'll meet you two out here in a little bit." She said with a smile to the brother's. She then turned to Riza and whispered in her ear, "Nice ring by the way. I'm happy for the two of you." She said with a smile before slipping into the office quietly. "Long time no see General Mustang." She said, bringing his attention to her.

* * *

Please R&R! I'll post another as soon as I get some reviews! Please review cause I'm actually in the mood to write and I can have a second chapter up quick with reviews! 


End file.
